


When it rains

by Chyrstis



Series: Proceed with caution [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyrstis/pseuds/Chyrstis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s raining, and Grant finds a visitor on his doorstep. -SR2-</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it rains

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever and a day ago, and finally fixed enough to pop up here. Based on a prompt for Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder. Takes place early on in SR2.

Dark clouds, almost black, dotted the sky when Grant woke up that morning. The sudden uptick in the humidity had left him eying it when he’d stepped out for a cigarette, but after a week of the forecasters telling them they were in for a flood it appeared as if the weather was set to spit in their eye again.

It wasn’t until he had gone to check the stock at the closest Friendly Fire that he heard the first few drops. They hit the glass as he turned a silencer over in his hands, but the sound didn’t pick up in volume or intensity until he was heading back to his apartment.

It was the kind of rain that he hadn’t seen in a while, that faint trickle followed by a solid, steady wall, and his shirt was clinging to his back by the time the maneuvered the Sabertooth into his small driveway.

What didn’t fit when he slowly climbed off of his motorcycle, however, was the woman in dreadlocks waiting for him. Though the Saints knew where to locate him when he wasn’t at the mission, he hadn’t had a visitor other than Johnny. Others gave him more than his fair share of space, to the point where he was sure some were actively avoiding catching his eye, but not her. Not once had she ever hesitated to approach him whenever she had something to share.

Shaundi had a joint between her fingers, but the light on it had to have gone out five minutes into the storm. He doubted she even noticed, or cared, though. Her face was turned upward, her lips curved up, and he hesitated before approaching.

“Hey, boss,” she murmured, keeping her eyes closed. “Took you long enough. I was actually saving this for you.”

Grant took his eyes off of her, shifting them to the joint she now offered, and when he didn’t take it she cracked her eyes open. “Been out here long?”

“Not too long, but I wouldn’t have had a problem with it anyway. There’s something about the rain here that helps you unwind. Just takes your mind off of things for a while.” She closed her eyes again, stretching her neck, and he followed every motion. “I was hoping it would pour, and I think today was my lucky day.”

Shaundi caught him before he could look elsewhere, however, and blinked away the droplets as she held his gaze. Not once did she drop it, and once again he found himself at a loss. He stood there, unwilling to blink as the rain kept on falling. But as soaked as he was, he found it didn’t bother him one bit. “Room for one more?”

“I think I can spare an inch,” she said, scooting over on the ledge to give him a spot. “Take a seat.”

He perched on the edge, and she brushed her shoulder against his with a playful tap. He waited a beat before returning it. The grin that grew out of her lazy smile had him turning his attention back to the street, and the two sat there in silence while the rest of the city went about its business. The wait made him wonder just when Shaundi was going to bring up hers, but she didn’t rush. Didn’t push. Just sat there next to him as they soaked in the atmosphere.

The longer time stretched on the more he found he didn’t mind it, and when Shaundi started pointing out people on the street, he followed her line of sight. A couple walked by them under an umbrella, while on the opposite side a man scrambled to keep his newspaper over his head, and when he nearly collided with another pedestrian Shaundi winced. “Ouch. Almost.”

“Hmm. Should’ve kept his eyes open.”

“That might’ve helped. Or put him in the same exact spot.” Grant raised an eyebrow and tried to squint at her through his shades. “It happens. There’s no guarantee the other person’s keeping an eye out.” She raised the joint again and twisted her lips when she saw it had been put out. “Shit.”

“You want another light?” he asked, one hand resting over the lighter in his pocket.

She gave him a look, and brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes. “You know it wouldn’t hold out here, but thanks. Might have to take you up on that later when we’re drier.”

“All right.” She slipped the joint between her lips and he turned to face her fully. “Any news?”

“What? I can’t just drop by?” Her slight pout had him tilting his head, and she laughed. “Guess you caught me. I’ve got some good info to pass on about the Samedi. They’re kicking up production. It’s been a good month for them with lots of business coming out of Stilwater U, and they’re trying to see if they can get another lab running. Got to get the right materials from point A to point B, though.”

“And you’ve got a lead on that?”

“More than one. I know a girl, that knows a guy, that knows a guy.” Shaundi paused for a second. “That actually knows two other guys, but they do a lot of transporting for anyone that can put a price on it. Maybe we could make an offer. Have them slip us some of what they’re moving so we can finally get our in.”

Grant pursed his lips. Redirecting their product would give them that edge, but one false move, and the Samedi would come flooding in after them. It was too soon to give them that kind of opening. Not with the numbers they were currently running with, and they needed a proper foothold first. “You’re eager.”

“Why shouldn’t I be? Gotta tap the market while it’s hot, boss.” She brushed his arm again, but didn’t move away. “Openings are openings, right?”

“Still have to choose the right ones.” Her skin was cool against his where they touched, and when the first sound of thunder went off in the distance he noted her shiver. “Did you want to head inside?”

She sighed and put away the joint. “Nah, I’m good, but I had a feeling you’d tell me to wait too. Looks great, but can’t just run off after anything without a plan, right?”

Grant nodded. “That’s right. We go over it with Pierce first and then see what we can narrow down. Johnny could also have a valid take.”

“Sounds like a plan, boss.” She tugged at her tank to keep it from clinging to her, and Grant watched her pull out her phone. “You thinking tonight or tomorrow?”

“Tonight. It’s hot, isn’t it?” She waved one of her hands from side to side, and he leaned forward to rest his arms on his legs as he stared over at her. “Can’t wait too long then.”

“No, you really can’t. I’ll get the guys on the line and see if there’s anything else I can catch. Might as well walk into the HQ ready, right?” Tapping out a quick text, she stashed her phone soon after and tilted her face up towards the rain again. “But I think I might stick around here a little longer. If you don’t mind.”

She peeked over at him, and he chuckled. “No, I don’t.”

Shaundi smiled and leaned back. “Good.”


End file.
